Souls of the Damned
by Dark Veritas
Summary: Two souls are trapped between the walls of Hogwarts. To be set free they must relive their love story between two unsuspecting victums. The victums have been found. Follow these star crossed lovers through their tale of love, life, and death. WRITTEN WHEN I WAS 13, Only kept to evaluate past writing
1. Non si dimentichi Mai: Never Forget

"La ragazza non dimenticherebbe la notte." She would never forget the night.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Non si dimentichi Mai: Never Forget  
  
"How could you?" says the blonde boy near tears.  
  
"Its not what it looks like baby! It was just a hug!" says a girl with black hair.  
  
"A hug my ass! How could you? I loved you! And you.you cheated on me!" the boy yells in rage.  
  
"I told you it was just a hug! He's just my friend John!"  
  
"Just a friend? A friend that you put your whole body all over? I can't take this. I shouldn't have to Angelina!" he yells.  
  
"Take what! I did nothing!" snaps Angelina.  
  
"No," said John simply. "I won't take this." John pulls out the gun and points it at her.  
  
"John.John think about this. You're angry now don't do anything you would regret later. John I love you!" she yelled Angelina, about to cry. Tears pour down her face.  
  
"You betrayed me you bitch! You deserve to die! I love you! I always will.but if I can't have you.no one will!" yells the boy pulling the trigger. BANG!  
  
Hermione shut off her T.V. She took two more tissues and blew her nose. She wiped the tears from her face and got off her bed. She walked over to the balcony standing with her arms around herself.  
  
A cold wind blew and she shivered. The wind blew her hair onto her face.blurring her vision. She stared at the moon.  
  
She wished that there was someone in her life that would wrap their arms around her.keeping her warm.  
  
She closed her eyes and remembered what had happened in one short month. She remembered the day perfectly.  
  
She had been watching the same show she had just finished in her pajamas, happy and carefree. Her mom was in the kitchen washing the dishes and her dad drinking coffee.  
  
She remembered turning around, gazing at them. Remembering their love for her and how much they had to go through. She remembered smiling.so happy that she had wonderful parents that loved her and that accepted her for who she was.  
  
She remembered going over to them, giving them a hug and a kiss and she remembered them hugging her back and telling her that they loved her.  
  
She remembered walking up the stair and going into a peaceful sleep dreaming about sweet nothings.  
  
And she also remembered being woken from a big bang. She remembered her eyes popping open and her body bolting up. She remembered getting her wand about to open the door.  
  
She remembered seeing two flashes of green light. She remembered staying still.until she heard the downstairs door close and a little pop.  
  
She had passed out falling to the floor and all was black.  
  
When Hermione had woken up later that night, she couldn't even cry. She was so confused, so shocked. It took her a while to realize she should owl Harry. It was then she realized that she didn't have an owl.  
  
Still in her pajama's, Hermione had packed her clothes all her belongings, as well as her cat, and left. She made sure to dodge the kitchen. She did a spell to make her suitcases lighter.even though it was against the law. But for once Hermione hadn't cared.  
  
She turned around and saw the Dark Mark floating above her house. Only her house.  
  
She had summoned the Knight Bus and the normally cheery Stan saw the look on the young lady's face and had offered a free ride which Hermione took.  
  
She had decided to travel to Harry's house as it was the closest. Soon she arrived and Stan wished her well.  
  
She remembered ringing the doorbell over and over again until a plump looking man opened the door looking tired and annoyed.  
  
The distraught Hermione asked for Harry. The plump looking man made a move to close the door but Hermione showed him her wand, and the man looked afraid and led her to Harry's room.  
  
Hermione didn't even knock. She opened the door and heard some shuffling. She had guessed he was doing homework under the covers again.  
  
She had closed the door behind her and sat at the edge of his bed. It had taken a while for him to recognize who she was.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Hermione?" said Harry confused. He took one look at her distraught face and jumped out of his bed. He kneeled on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered. She said nothing.just stood still. He put his hands on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Hermione.you have to tell me! What's wrong?"  
  
It was then Hermione turned to him and poured the night's events out. Including the small things she had thought before the deaths of her parents. Including passing out, and including seeing the Dark Mark hovering above her house.  
  
She remembered seeing the grief on Harry's face as he wrote letters to the order and the Weasley's.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he said softly.  
  
"For interrupting your homework.and your sleep," she said in a toneless voice.  
  
"Don't be," he whispered as he hugged her tightly. It was then that Hermione had started crying. She had wept the whole time and slowly drifted off to sleep in Harry's embrace.  
  
Harry had taken her and put her on his bed. Covering her with the comforter and kissing her forehead as he awaited the return of Hedwig.  
  
He waited for what seemed like hours until Hedwig had returned. He stroked her feathers softly, giving her water.  
  
The letter had read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Stay where you are. We will be getting you shortly. Dumbledore has arranged a port key that will bring us there. Have Hermione ready. The Weasley's are here as well. They got your letter. Try not to make her panic.we know how hard it must already be on her. It is best if she slept until we get there. We will be in your room at about 3:15. Be ready with your things as well. Do magic if you need to.  
  
-Sirius  
  
Harry had used magic to pack his things.a spell he had learned by Tonks.  
  
At about 3:10 Harry had woken Hermione up. She was as disoriented as before but she looked less pale.  
  
At about 3:15 many bodies fell into his room. He stood up and recognized them as Remus Lupin, Mad eye Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and Professor Snape. They all looked as pale as Harry.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered to her. "We're going now okay? Everything will be alright."  
  
"No," she had said. "No it won't."  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
And that was how she had ended up at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. She had been given the master bedroom which was pretty much the size of a whole floor. The ocean outside was of course fake, nothing but magic. It fit her needs. She had needed fresh air. She had gotten what she wanted.  
  
Hermione wiped the tears from her face. Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow was the day Hermione would be back at Hogwarts. She would be back to worrying about grades and having fights with Ron and Harry.  
  
But she would never forget that night. 


	2. Un nuovo legame: A New Bond

Well thanks for the review.even though there were only 3.lol. I'm not sure if I want my fic to be darker or lighter but be sure that there will be deaths of beloved character/s. Maybe.maybe not.depends on how many reviews I get. YES that is a threat!!! I won't put up the next chapter until I get 5 more reviews..at the least.  
  
I'm not sure if this fic is going where I want it to. But I'm just going with the flow.not plan yet. But I'm pretty sure I will put deaths. R&R. To save a life all you have to do it press that little button that says review. HAHA You can save a life.  
  
BTW: This is after Book Five so the death of that one character, whom I won't mention in case you haven't read the book, has NOT happened. Everyone is alive and healthy.well most.  
  
Also the Italian is a bit off but I tried to get it as good as possible. Hey I'm using a dictionary.com translator so give me a break.  
  
Un legame formerà l'amore. Un amore formerà la passione. La passione formerà la gelosia. La gelosia formerà la morte.  
  
"A bond will form love. A love will form passion. Passion will form Jealousy. Jealousy will form Death."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Un nuovo legame: A New Bond  
  
Hermione pushed her cart, quietly behind the others. All of the Order was present besides Sirius. It had taken a while for her to pack her clothes. It took a while for her to do everything nowadays.after that night. Time seemed to slow down on purpose.to make her mad.to torture her.  
  
She went through barrier.face pale.expressionless. Everyone boarded the train. Harry offered to help her with her luggage.but she declined. He didn't make a fuss and she was grateful.  
  
As she put her trunks in the back she had trouble with one particular one which was too heavy. Strong arms lifted the luggage and placed in gently where it needed to be.  
  
She turned around about to thank the person when she saw who it was.none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
In the few seconds she was staring at him she saw him for the first time.as a male. He was wearing muggle clothes surprisingly. Baggy black pants with a hooded sweater. He had his hands in his pocket and smiled casually. His hair.it was gelled but it wasn't as bad as usual. Something was had changed about him that couldn't help make her smile. The first time she had smiled..the whole summer.was given to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling a bit.  
  
"No problem. You're head girl right?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes.Draco," she said the words leaving her mouth as if she had said it a million times.  
  
"Well.Hermione.I'm head boy and we need to share a compartment," he said.  
  
"Oh, O.K." They walked onto the train.enjoying the comfortable silence. Hermione walked into the Head Compartment, followed by Draco.  
  
As soon as they got seated Hermione stared at the window. And Draco stared at her. Hermione enjoyed the scenery. Playful first years hugging their parents.promising to visit them during holidays. Parents weeping silently.then the thought came.parents. She wished she had parents to tell her she couldn't wear what she wanted and that she had to owl them every week.  
  
But no.she couldn't have parents.because they were dead...  
  
Hermione trying to get her mind of her parents asked Draco the first thing that came to mind.  
  
When she turned to talk to him she noticed he was staring at her. He quickly blushed and muttered an apology.  
  
She thought maybe there was something wrong with her clothes so she looked down. She was wearing a black halter top and black jeans. She was still mourning the deaths of her parents.  
  
She asked him, "Why are you being so nice?"  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"Not that I mind," she said quickly. He smiled.  
  
"You were there last year at the ministry right?" She nodded. "Well my dad was captured. Before then I always wanted to be a death eater. Always.not really because of my own free wishes to be one but because I wanted to please my father.  
  
"After he got captured, and my mom as well, I was left alone. I had a lot of money left for me and I didn't want to stay here. So I went to America. I lived with the muggles, ashamed of my father. Then I realized how cool muggles were. Even though they are oblivious to the magical world, somehow they find ways around magic. In my opinion, they're smarter than wizards. I then also came to the realization that my father was wrong. Really wrong. And it wasn't easy for me to admit that. So here I am.wearing baggy pants and sneakers and everything. Like a good muggle-lover," he said smirking.  
  
But what Hermione noticed was that it wasn't the usual smirk. It was kind. Hermione laughed as well.the first time she had laughed in a while.to Draco Malfoy.and not at him.  
  
Draco looked odd. As if he was itching to say or ask something. Hermione looked down and then back up at Draco.  
  
"I know you want to ask me what happened that night," she said.  
  
Draco opened his mouth and closed it. "No," he finally said.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione confused.  
  
"I don't want to ask you what happened. It was in the paper. The Quibbler actually.the Ministry wouldn't allow the Daily Prophet to publish it but I'm guessing Potter thought the world should know. Anyway, I know enough. I was going to ask if you were alright," he finished stuttering a little.  
  
Hermione stared at him.with a look of amusement on his face.and a look of sorrow and pain as well.  
  
"I'm alive.I'm physically healthy. But mentally I'm a wreck," she sobbed slightly.  
  
Draco switched seats so he was seated next to her and hugged her. She sobbed into him as he whispered soothing words.  
  
They stayed like that for a while.  
  
Hermione finally stopped and said, "Well looks like we're both orphans.kind of."  
  
"No.completely orphans. My parents.their dead to me and probably vice versa," said Draco in a firm voice. Hermione felt as if Draco had made some kind of huge speech that would change the course of history.  
  
They got off the train when it came to a stop. Got onto a not so horseless carriage and enjoyed the view.  
  
"So will you go back to being a jerk around others?" she asked.  
  
"No.unless they hurt you or say something to piss me off. Because in that case.they better watch out," he said firmly. Despite the seriousness in his voice she laughed.  
  
After entering the lunch table and going they're separate ways Hermione sat down.  
  
Harry and Ron came charging up to her. "What are you doing? You shouldn't talk to Malfoy! He's .evil!" yelled Harry in rage.  
  
"No he's really not. You'll see. Trust me Harry he's good now," she explained.  
  
"Hermione," reasoned Ron, "You're.insecure now. You'll believe anything.you're not in the state to."  
  
Hermione shook with rage. "Ron don't even say it! Harry has every right to but you? NO! During the summer all you were doing was planning your every move. Trying to win me over. I heard you talking to yourself about trying to get with me.saying I was helpless. Harry comforted me while you used me. Do don't accuse Draco of doing something that you have already done!" she yelled furious.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered as he sat by Seamus and Dean who had seen the whole thing.  
  
"Hermione.I know you have every right to say that," said Harry softly, "But I still don't think it's a good idea to talk to Malfoy." Hermione had calmed down a bit but was still glaring over in the direction of Ron.  
  
"Well Harry.it's not up to you," she replied softly but when she saw Harry's shoulder sad she added, "But I believe that he has changed. So if you don't want to believe in Draco.believe in me."  
  
There had been a long silence when Harry had finally said, "O.K. Hermione.but I'm still going to watch him. I just.I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
She squeezed his shoulders assuringly and said, "I promise I wont."  
  
Hermione had NOT forgotten about her parent's deaths but she had gotten that sorrow feeling out of her mind and heart. Harry noticed this and made up some lie about not doing his potions homework this year on purpose to piss Snape off.'  
  
What Harry had intended to do had worked. She started badgering him and yelling at him to do his work and Harry smiled coming up with something else.to forget her sorrow.  
  
Even if it WAS only for a minute.  
  
AWWWW..don't you love Harry? Now I KNOW that it's going to be Hr/D but don't kill me if I put Hr/H. Wasn't Ron a jerk. Didn't you notice why Ron wasn't mentioned till now? Aha! See I'm not as dumb as you think..wait what was I saying?? Lol I was just kidding. Well I will update ONLY and ONLY when I get 5 reviews or maybe even 7..hahahahaha. I'm evil. Don't worry.I'm going to leave you at cliffhangers soon so need not fear.for cliffhangers are near.  
  
Sorry I'm hyper. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! If you read this u MUST review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Ci sarà sempre pericolo: There will Alwa...

Disclaimer: I realized I didn't put one up for before so I will. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the Plot (yes I have one) and Miette, Colette, and Adrien! Characters will be added to the Disclaimer according to the plot and story.  
  
This, so far, is my favorite out of the 3 chapters and it took me a while to find the names so be nice. Read the Authors note at the end except for the names meaning unless you want to.  
  
HEY! I only have 8 reviews! Come on.you all can do better than that. I'm aiming for a goal by the end of this whole story but after this chapter is posted, I want 10 not including the review I already had.  
  
Well I'm sorry I haven't worked on this story for long but close friends of my family had visited and u know how it goes.  
  
I'm not completely sure if I will update this soon cause my creativity is on a low.  
  
Well here it goes. ~~  
  
Nella vita ci è sempre amore... e nell'amore ci è sempre pericolo: In life there will always be love.in love there will always be danger.  
  
Chapter Three Ci sarà sempre pericolo: There will Always Be Danger  
  
It had been three weeks since school had started and as Head Girl, Hermione had to do patrol around Hogwarts for children out of bed.  
  
Hermione had forgotten how beautiful Hogwarts was. She took her time roaming the halls.not really paying attention to anything around her besides the nice paintings and beautiful tapestries.  
  
Hermione kept walking and walking until she got to a hall around the Owlery. She heard flapping and besides the fact that she already knew that there were birds in it, she sensed another presence.  
  
She tried the knob for the place but it was locked. "Alohamora," she muttered. The door softly clicked opened. Hermione's mind softly wandered to what Dumbledore had said to her and Draco.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Hermione walked towards Dumbledore's office sometime in the evening. The paintings glanced at her as she walked by  
  
"Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy.as Head Girl and Head Boy there have automatically been charms placed on your wands which will allow locks all over the school to open with a quick unlocking spell as I am sure, Ms. Granger, that you are familiar with," said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione blushed upon hearing this and he continued, "Well I have just called you here today to tell you this." His eyes flashed with warning and foreboding and Hermione, along with Draco, was taken aback.  
  
"The reasons that you may unlock things are only.and I mean only for purposes that are appropriate. Heed my warning children.there are places and doors in this school that are not meant to be unlocked. You may sometimes be drawn to opening doors and unlocking things that you may not want to.  
  
"I suggest that you be careful with this small but immense new power and that you do not unlock things without reason. As much as this school is safe from creatures and wizards outside of this school.I cannot promise that this school is safe if the creatures and people within the school make a mistake.  
  
"Remember this however.it's good to be safe.and take precautions but there will always be danger. I am not some old fool trying to convince teenagers not to do wrong.for teenagers would not be teenagers if they did no wrong.but I am saying that take precautions.make mistakes.but don't gamble with something that you cannot afford to lose," said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione was quite taken aback about what Dumbledore had said. He had finished with such a note that made Hermione fearful to take another risk again.  
  
She looked over at Draco the same time he looked over at her. She looked down quickly.determined to win the staring contest she was having with the floor. Realizing she was going to lose eventually she excused herself heading off to lunch.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Hermione was thankful for the charm that worked for a key to all the locked doors and stepped inside the room. It was pitch black. Hermione took out her wand and whispered "Lumos." A small ball of light appeared not covering the whole room but covering enough so she wouldn't trip on anything.or anyone said a nasty voice in her head.  
  
Hermione's mind popped back to what Dumbledore had said about dangers around the school. 'But what's the worst that could happen?' she asked herself. 'An owl pelting me?' Hermione shook her head as she continued walking.  
  
Hermione went towards the owls. She petted her new owl Faith. It had been a gift from Sirius and Harry. She wanted to adopt an owl because most of the owls, she guessed, would be lonely.  
  
As soon as she had seen it she knew they belonged together. She had named it Faith.she had hoped she would bring her some.  
  
Hermione smiled as Faith unconsciously rubbed her head against her hand. She really loved Faith.she was the one person.or living thing that would understand her pain. Faith's parents had been killed by poachers.  
  
She was the only one who knew how it felt to be with loved ones one moment.and alone the next.  
  
Faith and her had trained mentally and physically over the summer. Faith flew long distances (not for mail) and came back.her wings were now very strong and she had strong reflexes.  
  
After her parents had died she promised that she would get her revenge. Hermione had lifted weights.kick-boxed.done anything to make her stronger. She had also done some blindfold activities making her have astonishing reflexes that Jackie Chan would be jealous of.  
  
Hermione slipped out of her trance when she heard a creak. Her head whipped around and used some training that she had taught herself to find the target. She aimed and said "Stupefy!" She ran over expecting a beast and gasped at what she saw.  
  
~~To be continued~~~ NA I'M JP. I'M NOT A TOTAL AND COMPLETE BITCH!  
  
The light from her wand illuminated the body. It was a little girl, around the age of 12 or 13 obviously a second or third year. She had an envelope in her hand. Hermione was about to take it when she realized that it was none of her business.  
  
"Ennervate," she chanted. The girl's eyes popped open and she scrambled to get up. Hermione looked at the girl with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to stun you," explained Hermione, "But I thought you were some kind of creature."  
  
"I'm.I'm sor.sorry," stuttered the girl. "But I had promised that I would owl my parents about something and I.I forgot."  
  
Hermione's eyes softened at the mention of parents. "Oh.well I don't usually do this but.I'll let you go. But next time don't let me catch you out after hours. I'm going to escort you back to.Hufflepuff right?" said Hermione walking towards the Hufflepuff end.  
  
The girl smiled and said, "Hey.aren't you Hermione Granger?" Hermione nodded. "I'm really sorry about your parents.mine were killed as well when I was younger.but its ok! Because I live with my uncle and aunt and they couldn't love me more!"  
  
Hermione smiled and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Miette Ciara Paulette." Hermione thought she had to be French.  
  
"Wow that's a beautiful name. It's French right?"  
  
"Yes.my parents weren't French but they had fell in love in France so they knew they just had give me a French name. They went to Beauxbatons you know.at an exchange trip from Hogwarts. That's how they met," said Miette.  
  
"That's beautiful," said Hermione. "By the way how old are you?"  
  
"I'm fourteen.I know I look and act young but.that's just the way I am," Miette cheered.  
  
Hermione laughed. "I like you this way.I need someone sweet."  
  
"Well I have to go," said Miette.  
  
"Oh and."  
  
"It's just between us don't worry Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled and went towards the Gryfindor end.hoping not to catch anyone out of bed.  
  
Hermione thought and smiled.maybe Faith and her weren't the only ones with problems. Hermione knew that Paulette was a French last name. Pondering why Miette's last name was French yet she wasn't. she turned a corner.  
  
But something had caught her eye she retraced three steps and looked at the wall.there was an engraving in it! To the average eye there was no way that anyone could she it but she had great eyes which were used to the dark.  
  
She blew dust off of if and read what it said. There was a heart.and inside the heart were two names.  
  
Colette Gabrielle Isabelle  
&  
Adrien Amaury Zacharie  
  
Il est bon d'aimer un ami... mais aimer un ennemi grand. Nous deux ennemis avons les amoureux maintenant devenus et rien ne nous détachera... rien.  
  
Hermione read what it had said.from the French she knew already.she translated it a bit. and got out of it  
  
"It is good to love a friend... but to love a large enemy. We two enemies have the in love ones now become and nothing will detach us... nothing"  
  
Hermione read it over again and realized her translation was a little off so she put it into what she thought would make sense in English and would sound lyrical.  
  
She got out of it, "To love a friend is good...but to love an enemy great. We two enemies have now become lovers and nothing will tear us apart...nothing."  
  
Hermione took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down what it said up there.including the names, the quote, and the translation and put it in her purse.  
  
Hermione turned around.about to walk to the Head Boy/Girl tower when a blood curdling scream came from the Slytherin end...and the voice didn't belong to a girl.but a boy.  
  
~~  
  
Don't look at me like that! You know that I had to.I didn't leave you off at the other cliffhanger so I left you off at this.don't kill me.but as soon as I get at least 10 reviews. I will write and post another chapter.  
  
CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW.NO FLAMES!  
  
p.s. all the names is French and that small little saying was French but the chapter titles and chapter quotes are Italian. Don't ask I just like Italy even though I can speak Italian or French.  
  
If the translations are a bit off.I'm using dictionary.com translator. In case you want to know I'll give you the meanings of the names of the couple. This has nothing to do with the story but I'm bored.  
  
Colette Gabrielle Isablle  
  
Collette: Victory of the People  
  
Gabrielle: God is my strength (that's the Hebrew version I couldn't find the French one)  
  
Isabelle: Concentrated to God (that's the Spanish one couldn't find French and the Spanish one is spelled Isabel and yes it is a last name but it is also used as a first)  
  
Adrien Audric Zacharie  
  
Adrien: Rich, wealthy, dark one (Greek, Latin one also spelled like Adrian)  
  
Amaury: Old and Wise Rule (YES ITS FRENCH!)  
  
Zacharie: God Remembers; renowned by God (Hebrew version.Zachary instead of Zacharie.)  
  
But all the made up names are French!!! 


	4. Alcuni segreti hanno rivelato: Some Secr...

*JUST TO CLEAR IT UP I CANT SPEAK FRENCH OR ITALIAN I'M JUST USING AN ONLINE TRANSLATOR!!!** I'm saying it so you don't think I'm lying about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters except for Neroli, Collette, Miette, Adrien, and other characters along the way. THE QUOTES ARE MINE!! I can honestly say that I come up with all the quotes at the beginning of the chapters. Along with the titles. Some are good others aren't. But they are mine. If you want to borrow them ask me first. I will allow you to but I want you to ask and give me the site in which you display it.  
  
Thanks for the Reviews! Um.I'm not totally proud of this chapter because it really just explains what Draco is thinking. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE its just that there was this stupid virus in my computer that kept restarting it. I think I still have it but hopefully not.  
  
I'm sorry if this will annoy you but I have to thank everyone so far. This is my most popular story so far and I can see it going places.  
  
MEENA2- Thank you! Here I'm continuing.ps you were my first review!  
  
Furnikle- Wow I almost had a big D/Hr fan want to make it Hr/H. Do you think in the sixth book there might be a little D/Hr? Because I HATE R/Hr. lol. Sorry to those R/Hr fans out there but I think its so unreal that Hermione never goes with someone else. Well THANK YOU!  
  
Catty2- WOW THANK YOU! I never thought this story would be one a person could read over and over again. Sorry I couldn't update but there's a stupid virus in my computer.  
  
Darkmarkgrl- Thanks! Don't worry.things aren't going as quickly as you think. *puts on mysterious face*  
  
Super-sycoh- Wow thank you.you wrote your review in caps lock. That's a first. Lol. I usually do that. Thank you and this is the next chapter and hopefully if this virus is gone then I will update quicker then you think.  
  
Rosellen- Thanks. I really want things to go faster between Draco and Hermione but.well.I can't say.  
  
Angelzgaze- Thank you for reviewing. Sorry I had to start with the fluff because.well there's a reason for that. You'll see.*mysteriously smiles*  
  
Mystic4l.- I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for your review and keep reviewing please!  
  
MysteryFairy-05- I'd like to thank you for two reasons. One, for the review. Two, you inspired me to write the story. It gave me a lot of ideas but I didn't want to copy you so I wrote down my own plot.totally different. Thank you for the review and I'm a big fan of Lost Souls!  
  
Annikah- thanks for the review.here's the chapter you've been asking for.  
  
The Sarcastic Morbid One- You know that sn totally describes me. lol its true I love it. Well thank you for your review and here's the next chapter!  
  
Last time: Hermione took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down what it said up there.including the names, the quote, and the translation and put it in her purse.  
  
Hermione turned around.about to walk to the Head Boy/Girl tower when a blood curdling scream came from the Slytherin end...and the voice didn't belong to a girl.but a boy.  
  
Gli esseri umani denunciano soltanto perché non hanno che cosa desiderano:  
  
"Humans only betray when they do not have what they want"  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Alcuni segreti hanno rivelato: Some Secrets Revealed  
  
Looking out the window Draco Malfoy was greeted with the moon gazing at him. He sighed and got out of bed and put on his robes.cursing the stupid muggle clothes that he was forced to wear that one day.  
  
Draco smirked remembering how he had been so nice and caring to the stupid Mudblood and how she had believed it. Everything he had said hadn't been a total lie. He did have to live with muggles and did use some muggle appliances but only because the ministry had forced him to. He had no idea why though. He hated living with muggles. They were so clueless it was sickening. Every nice thing he said had been from a bet from his friends Malory, a cunning brunette who always got what she wanted and Stephan, a scheming man with brown hair and blue eyes that hated Granger almost as much a she did. Almost.  
  
'Now that's 50 galleons from Malory and 20 more from Stephan. Hmm.that's almost my allowance..." Draco thought. 'But the mudblood's trust and friendship.priceless." He remembered that he hadn't talk to the girl since then.but he did however notice a change in the way she behaved.  
  
She protected herself now and didn't pay attention to what people called her. She was way too caught up in her own thoughts.the death of her parents.the death of that bastard Sirius Black.and of course that little brawl between her and the Weasel.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice that she was the hottest looking girl in 6th year. Even though he was her enemy he would have to be blind not to notice the aura that surrounded her. Her hair not so bushy any more.but they fell like soft curls framing her face. Her teeth were also more noticeable to him.he frowned realizing that was ultimately his fault.  
  
But what was most noticeable was her body. Since they were allowed to wear what they wanted on the weekends she did. She always wore black muggle clothes called jeans and always wore black shirts. They weren't revealing but they did display her wonderful hard body. He wasn't sure if this all happened over the summer or she just usually covered up everything.  
  
He noticed that the day she got on the train every man was looking at her. He noticed when she walked through the halls many heads would turn. He noticed when she read in the library (which usually was hours) men would simply come to stare at her as the girls shot her dirty looks. He noticed that even Weasley was dreading the fact that he had let her slip through his fingers.  
  
And she was oblivious to it all.  
  
He sighed. What would his father think if he heard him talking about a mudblood like that? But Draco didn't even ponder that too much because he knew that it was just a physical attraction.  
  
Mudbloods didn't have anything but looks and that was only because they were once muggle. But he had to admit she was one good looking one.  
  
He shook his head getting out of his thoughts realizing that he had to patrol the Slytherin ends tonight. He had gelled his hair up as he usually did and muttered a spell to make it less greasy.  
  
He looked at his magical clock and put on his shoes walking out of his room. He walked through the common room to find Pansy Parkinson straddling James Harrison, a seventh year, and walked straight out giving it no thought. He never liked her let alone loved her.except maybe in third year but he was young and pathetic. Besides.  
  
It wasn't as if he didn't have his affairs as well. Every girl was attainable to him. He had, had girls from every house. Slytherin, mostly but some from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even Gryfindor. That Weasley girl he had only had to be one up on the Weasel. She didn't want to at first but he had of course used butterbeer to influence her. She had been a virgin.and he had taken it.  
  
He had also had the Patil twins.separately and at the same time. It was nothing special...but it had been interesting the rest of last year when the two girls couldn't look each other in the face.  
  
Everyone was easy to him. He guessed that's why he wanted Granger so much. He knew she wouldn't drink butterbeer or even think about having him. She was beyond his reach.  
  
And it was slowly ripping him apart inside.  
  
Until last year she was considered a guy.who was constantly made fun of by Pansy Parkinson. He reminisced some of the comments she had made.  
  
"The stupid mudblood.she thinks she's so smart. So what if that bitch gets A's? She's really ugly. Not once has she ever looked even good enough to look at.except maybe the Yule Ball but I heard magic was involved! And she has the worst body.good thing its hidden behind those hideous robes. And another thing."  
  
Conversations like that had gone on and on and never had stopped until this year of course. She had not heard her mutter one word about her this year.  
  
When Draco turned a corner he almost bumped into a couple making out. He was going to say something when he realized it was Malory and Stephan. (Malory is the girl) He stood there waiting for them to even comprehend his presence. But it only got worse. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and started unbuttoning his shirt. Draco got out of there as soon as possible.disgusted at seeing his close friends going at it in front of him.  
  
He started walking when he heard a loud scream coming from and area close to where he was standing. He started walking towards there, not really caring that someone could be dying at that very moment. But when another scream echoed through the halls he started walking faster. 'It was a girl.' he thought unconsciously. "Neroli Dante D'addea! Don't you dare touch me!" yelled the girl. There was some shuffling and then. "No! Stop it! Please.Neroli! I beg of you." There was a lot of weeping that followed. 'I beg of you?' he thought 'Who says I beg of you anymore?'  
  
He quickened his pace and finally go to the scene. What he found was a young girl with beautiful curly brown hair in a luxurious gown on the floor with a man with jet black hair and blue eyes standing over her. Her gown was ripped in some areas. Suddenly the man who he guessed was Neroli pulled out knife and put it to her throat.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled walking over to them hoping not to alarm the man into doing something stupid. Sure.Draco was evil. He wanted everyone to be unhappy except himself. But he wouldn't stand back and let a poor girl get raped.  
  
"How DARE you defy me? You are mine, only mine! Go near him again and I will slaughter him.and then I will slaughter you! Remember that the only reason father agreed to the marriage was because it was a peace offering between our two lands.betray me and there will be chaos!" He let the girl go who fell to the ground. He walked passed Draco not even acknowledging his presence. Draco watched him walk down the never ending corridor.torches lighting as he walked by.  
  
He turned to the girl but she had disappeared. He turned around to face the other man but he had vanished as well.  
  
Then he heard footsteps.loud footsteps coming his way. He twisted his neck to where the girl once was and walked in that direction.towards the footsteps. He headed toward the corner (a turn) or the hallway.  
  
The footsteps stopped, and he did as well. Someone or something was beyond that corner. He completely froze for second. Sweat dripped from his forehead down his face and rolled down his neck leaving wet trails and making his neck feel soggy.  
  
Suddenly, someone jumped out from the corner and before he could take out his wand he found a long wooden wand pointed at his face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I AM SORRY FOR ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER BUT I COUDLNT RESIST! Sorry lol please don't kill me. Read the authors note in the beginning its kind of important. This chapter wasn't meant to be exciting just Draco's thoughts and such.  
  
I'm going to try and update quickly but I'm starting another fic and its going to be Lily Evan's Diary. I might suddenly stop writing that though because if its fun to write I will.  
  
HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!! Please? No flames only constructive criticism. I hope all the people that said things were moving to fast between our little couple are satisfied. See.I told you I didn't totally suck at writing.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	5. La conoscenza è il potere: Knowledge is ...

Hey! Don give me that look. I'm really sorry that I didn't update but I had writers block and then I went camping. I'll try and make this a really nice one but I cant promise anything.Again thank you for the reviews.I really appreciate it.I want at least 7 reviews after I post the next two chapters. The phrases will NOT be as poetic. So don't flame me on account to that.  
  
L'avversione che avete verso una persona è soltanto metà dell'amore avete per loro: "The hate you have towards someone is only half of the love you have for them."  
  
Chapter Five La conoscenza è il potere: Knowledge is Power  
  
The beautiful wooden wand sparkled in the light of the torches that surrounded the hallway. As did Draco Malfoy's sweaty face.  
  
"Don't you fucking do that again you mudblood!" he yelled clutching his heart.  
  
Hermione however kept her wand up. "What.the hell.was that? I heard a scream so I ran here and you see that torch over there?" Hermione pointed to one torch that reflected their faces back at them. "Well that torch reflects to all the other torches down this hallway. Draco where did that girl go?"  
  
Draco stood up straight standing tall. "Look mudblood," he snarled. "First of all don't call me Draco.you aren't worthy.you can call me your master. It was all a bet to be kind to you.I'm sure you're get over it." Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. So it was all a joke? He didn't care that I was offering forgiveness for 5 years of hell from him? He's Malfoy Hermione you should have known. Old Dogs don't learn new tricks. Ever.she thought. For some reason Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes but she fought them. She cried for no one anymore. She'd had enough.  
  
Draco looked over her face comprehending that she might have looked forward to their friendship. Oddly Draco didn't enjoy her pain but he pushed that thought away. "Second of all.I don't know what the hell that was but I'll find out myself. I don't need your help and I don't want to offer you my time."  
  
"I thought you had changed," Hermione croaked. "I thought.well it doesn't matter what I thought. All I know is that Dogs," she spat. "Dogs do not change. Like Biatch like son." Hermione gave him a nasty look and bumped past him. Draco felt anger swell up inside. He did not give a mudblood what the hell she thought but how dare she talk to him like that?  
  
As she bumped passed him he grabbed her arm. Her head spun around and glared at him with such intensity he thought he should let go. Her beautiful brown eyes stared into his steel grey ones and Draco felt a sudden streak of numbness go across the hand that grabbed her arm. He numbly noticed that she had stopped glaring at him. Suddenly Hermione snapped out of her reverie and snatched her arm from his hand. She didn't even need to.Draco barely even holding on to it. As she stormed off Draco shook his head. Its nothing, he said to himself, You imagined it. It's late and.Draco thought of a billion excuses that made no sense to him but he didn't care. As long as he had an excuse it was ok. He stormed off heading to their Head Chambers which he knew she couldn't have gone in seeing as it was in the opposite direction from which she came from.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The beautiful gold object shone on the wonderful girl's robes as she muttered relentlessly to herself about trusting no one. Hermione Granger had used her Head Girl pass that allowed her to study late into the night at the library without any trouble. Hermione decided that she should try and get her mind off the dog Draco Malfoy by researching the names she had found. It might be an interesting read she had thought.  
  
She searched her pocket for the small scrap of paper in which she had copied the names on. She barely saw the words with the dim writing but they were there.  
  
Colette Gabrielle Isabelle  
  
&  
  
Adrien Amaury Zacharie  
  
Hermione satisfied that she had at least copied the names down searched through the books on the shelves. She took out a few that included Famous Couples in the History of Hogwarts, Hogwarts Loves of the 21 Century, Infamous Wizards Volume 1, 2, and 3, and a few others as well. She opened up the first one.Couples in History and searched the index. She looked my last name and found nothing. Then she looked at the names again. Isabelle and Zacharie? She had thought. Those aren't last names.those are first names.why would a person have three first names? Maybe it isn't their last names.maybe the last names aren't listed. Hermione scanned through the pages of the book and found absolutely nothing. There were plenty of couples but none were even distinctly French. Hermione kept researching. Books that were no help started to pile up. Past Lovers of Hogwarts, Hogwarts, a Lover's History, Hogwarts a History of Love. For the first time books couldn't help her. She had started to keep a small journal on what she would find out. Nothing big . it would be a personal project.to keep her mind off her parents.  
  
Hermione decided to call it a night. She packed up the remaining books she had not read and left a note to Madame Pince letting her know she had borrowed some books and started to walk out of the library. As she left she started to notice her surroundings. The beautiful wooden shelves were made out of Specialized Willow bark and shone wonderfully with the dim lighting she had been equipped with.the books on the shelves seemed endless.giving Hermione a sudden urge to pick out a random book and read it. It was home to her.it was all she had left.all she could count on.the only thing she could trust. Knowledge.Knowledge is power. Knowledge was her power and nothing could take that away from her. She was walking out of the library when she stopped. She took a few steps back and looked at the sign above the library door.  
  
Hogwarts Library: Where when you come in.you always go out with more.  
  
Then it clicked in Hermione's head. She realized that the reason she couldn't find the books she was looking for was because she was looking in the wrong section. No one necessarily had said that the couple were from Hogwarts. They could have been from anywhere. As much as Hermione wanted to ponder that.she checked her Magic Watch that pointed to "You shouldn't be out" so she decided to return the books she had took and write her revelation down in her journal. Hermione crumpled the note she had left Madame Pince and walked out of the library glancing over her shoulder for something that wasn't there.  
  
She walked into the Head Boy/Girl Area and went into her bedroom. She hoped that she would get a good night sleep.a dreamless sleep.boy she was wrong.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry folks! You know I couldn't resist. Its not really a cliffhanger. Well FYI some of this story is in italics but I'm not sure if it will show up. If anyone knows how to get italics it would really help me. If not.well help me anyway.lol. ...  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol.no pressure but I would like it if this story gets at least 10 more reviews.no wait how about 8? I already have the next chapter written and ready so if you guys give me 8 reviews then I WILL update immediately. Again as I always say. NO FLAMES!! FLAMES ARE MEAN! And usually the people that flame don't leave their pen name or email address because their probably scared. Well if you leave one.leave you email address..BUT PLEASE DON'T. 


	6. Ho avuto un sogno: I had a dream…

Hey! Don't give me that look. I'm really sorry that I didn't update but I had writers block. This is the start of my freshman year and I have so much homework.you wouldn't even believe. So here's the long awaited next chapter so I'll try to make it interesting and long. That might not happen though seeing as I'm really sleepy. Oh yeah the midevil English in this story sucks but leave me alone.I'm an American and I'll stick to the "yo" and "homie" English.  
  
Just to clear it up.the titles and the sayings are in Italian. Also this story will NOT be a Romeo and Juliet. That story, if you read it carefully.is very psycotic. This one is also but .not at the same time. Any events that happen to relate to Romeo and Juliet are merely a coincidence.  
  
L'amore tende a renderlo pazzeschi... ma fa che la media noi è pazzesca amare? "Love tends to make us crazy.but does that mean we are crazy to love?"  
  
Chapter 6 Ho avuto un sogno: I had a dream.  
  
Hermione did not know where she nor did she know that it was a dream. She was in a grave yard.but the odd thing was that she wasn't scared. Usually she was terrified of setting foot near a graveyard.but she had visited her parents' graves so often it was almost normal. She started walking along the path set in front of her. It was a straight path.concrete and hard contrasting to green grass around her. She checked her right and it was almost like a normal graveyard but she got an eerie feeling from it. Something told her that if she did not follow the path set in front of her.she would be in danger. She kept walking until the path came to a stop. There were three graves set in front of her.none of them had flowers and all of them were dirty.  
  
The three graves read  
  
Neroli Dante D'addea  
  
Colette Gabrielle Isabelle  
  
Adrien Amaury Zacharie  
  
Hermione looked around and spotted some white flowers. "They're beautiful," she thought. She picked three up and smiled at them mesmerized by their beauty. She looked at the bare graves and quickly put on down on each but as soon as the roses touched the ground they turned black and blood was dripping from them. Hermione closed her eyes in sadness.why did those stunning flowers turn cold and bloody.  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes she was no longer in a grave yard. Quite the contrary she was in a large, beautiful room. It looked almost like the Great Hall at Hogwarts but there were three large thrones. A tall but plump looking man wearing a crown sat on the left while a beautiful tall woman, also wearing a crown sat on the right. They were obviously the King and Queen. Hermione didn't want to speak, afraid of what they might do.  
  
Suddenly a beautiful girl with curly brown hair and alluring honey eyes charged into the room with a furious look on her face. It was the girl that Neroli had tried to attack!  
  
"MOTHER, FATHER! MAY I SPEAK TO YOU ALONE?" The king and queen threw guilty glances at each other.  
  
"Of course honey. Guards.you may leave," said the King. All guards left the room.  
  
"Yes dear. Something is troubling thee, Collette?" asked the Queen. Hermione looked at the thrones. Above them were signs. "Here are the King and Queen of our faithful land. King Angelo Vasser II and Queen Arwen Vasser.  
  
"Mother," the girl started, "I very well understand that you care for me so, although I would greatly appreciate it if seized sending suitors to my room every day!"  
  
"Ho!" bellowed Angelo. "Tis right that we love thee! We love thee so much that we bestowed thee, with thrice the amount of names a woman deserves!"  
  
"And yet father, you have not ever questioned me on my opinion about the subject!"  
  
"Do not raise you voice at your father!" shrieked Arwen. Collette put her head down.  
  
"I apologize.but I would like to be graced with the last name of the fathers before me."  
  
"Then so be it," said the king with a loving smile. "Your full name shall now be Collette Gabrielle Isabelle Vasser!" Collette smiled and curtsied.  
  
"And will the suitors stop pursueing me?"  
  
The king and queen looked at each other. "Collette dear.we have been meaning to talk to you about the subject of suitors," said her father.  
  
"You have now reached the lovely age of 16. I dare say you are not a child anymore. So, with you approval, we shall hold a ball for handsome suitors," said Arwen cautiously.  
  
Collette's eyes darted to the floor and stayed there for quite some time. Finally she spoke. "Mother, father. As I have said on countless occasions earlier I love you very much. I want nothing more at this moment but to please you. Therefore I will accept." Angelo grabbed Arwens had and squeezed it smiling. "But there is one condition."  
  
"Please tell us."  
  
"If I do not take a liking to any of the men at the ball you must promise to give me time to find a more suitable man," said Collette.  
  
"We accept your condtions," said Arwen smiling joviantly.  
  
"And we too, have a condition," said Angelo.  
  
"I am listening."  
  
"We are proudly of France, are we not? But there seems some friction between us and the land of Italy. I propose then that the suitors be of.Italian descent?" Collette seemed to be thinking for a long time. Her father continued, "Your marriage shall be the joining of to great nations. Both kings shall still rule their own land, of course but we will have a strong ally."  
  
"I suppose that I shall agree. But again.there is another condition. Shall I decide not to marry any of the bachelors.and father I shall not cheat you.you will give me year to ponder before sending any more suitors to me."  
  
Thinking a while her father finally agreed. "But what will you ponder in the length of a year?"  
  
"My life father, why I was sent here. I am a faithful Catholic and I believe I have a higher purpose in life. If I do not find my purpose then.I will marry any man you desire." Angelo's eyes shone brightly.  
  
"You truly are your father's daughter," said Arwen lovingly. "However, as much as you protest it women have no other purpose then to serve the one they marry."  
  
"As I said.give me time mother and we will both be happy."  
  
"As long as you are happy, I am happy," said Angelo.  
  
"Ariel!" yelled Arwen. A plump looking woman followed by two other younger girls appeared.  
  
"Yes, my leige?" said the woman bowing.  
  
"Bathe dear Collette will you.afterwards get her into bed. She has had a long night. A lady should not have to deal with so much stress as she has." Ariel nodded and ushered Collette out of the room. "Goodnight mother! Goodnight father! Pleasant dreams!" Her voices echoed throughout the halls.  
  
As soon as they could hear no more Arwen and Angelo started talking. "Have you found the perfect suitor?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Of course. I am positivley sure Collette will love him. He is very handsome and Prince of Italy. We must now invite everyone."  
  
"What is the young boy's name?"  
  
"Neroli Dante D'addea.very handsome.smart as well.not let us tend to the invites." Hermione thought she had gone death. She heard no noise but she saw their mouths moving. She felt a sharp pain to her had and was forced to close her eyes. Then Hermione woke up.back in her bed .with Lavender and Parvati snoring in their own sleep.completely unaware to anything that she had just saw.  
  
I am very proud of this chapter. It took a while to write but I did it! YAY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Please? NO FLAMES! 


	7. Le rotture scaturiscono tettoia: Tears w...

Souls of the Damned Two souls are trapped between the walls of Hogwarts. To be set free they must relive their love story between two unsuspecting victums. The victums have been found. Follow these star crossed lovers through their tale of love, life, and death. Let me tell your right now this is not Romeo and Juliet. Their souls HAVE NOT come back to haunt them because their pissed off.  
  
Let me tell you this wont be completely dark nor will it have complete fluff. This is for people that are looking for something in the middle. Here. You've found it. Draco will not fall head over heels for Hermione in a second and she will not be a slut. She may or may not be attractive but she will not wear a skirt to get attention. Besides one or two comments, there will NOT be sex so if you are looking for porn I suggest you look elsewhere.  
  
Welcome to love and hate. Welcome to Life and Death. Welcome to corruption, and jealousy, and hate, and anger, and disloyalty.  
  
Welcome to Souls of the Damned.  
  
ITALIAN IS OFF It's really bad Italian. Let me tell you that be grateful for this chapter because I wasn't even going to put it up. I made it but I thought it was pointless. I decided...why not let the readers decide that. Its REALLY SHORT. But I think it tells a lot. You should be happy I was going to jump completely to their truce w/o showing you what happened. Like in We'll Always Have Paris. But I decided not to have gaps because this story is confusing enough. I would really appreciate reviews. REVIEWS! Because they kind of just stopped coming. I know I know...I haven't updated but see....look at me. I'm updating. Ok I'm rambling. There are going to be a lot of dreams but also a lot of mystery. The summary is going to be on top.  
  
You cry for only those you love. For the tears are symbols of how much you care for them: Cry per soltanto quelli che amate. Per le rotture sono i simboli di quanto vi preoccupate per loro.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Tears Well Shed : Le rotture scaturiscono tettoia  
  
Hermione had stayed awake the rest of the night. Finally, the light shone through her windows and she knew that she could get up. She decided to take a hot shower.to relax her from the restlessness of last nights dream. In the shower she pondered, what the dream had meant. Maybe it was just a random thing that popped into her head. Maybe she would soon forget the dream. Hermione just wanted things back to normal.  
  
She started got out of the shower...looked in the mirror and grimaced. She had dark circles under her eyes.her face was very pale and she looked tired. She decided to do a spell to dry her hair.not wanting to get sick. She looked over at Lavender's vanity mirror and saw makeup. She remembered the day Lavender and Parvati almost forced makeup on her. Even Hermione had to admit she looked good. But there was no way she was going to put it on every day. It was a waste.  
  
"At least my hair is ok......." she thought. Inching towards Lavender's mirror she finally got the courage to put some powder to hide her dark circles and blush to make her look less...dead. She looked at her face and she looked reasonable, she thought. She put her fingers in front of her face forming a cross.  
  
"Traitor," she told herself. She walked down the stairs and towards the portrait hole. She saw Harry and Ron sleeping. Harry was on the couch and Ron was on the floor with Harry's hand in his mouth. He snorted in his sleep. Hermione giggled and stepped out of the portrait hole.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione pushed open the doors for the Great Hall and looked around...hoping to be alone. She spotted a figure at the Slytherin table and scowled. Of course, it was Malfoy. He looked up and met her eyes. Their eyes interlocked for a few mere seconds until he looked away. She started cussing him.  
  
"Stupid git....hate him......why does he have to be here anyway?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Why was he here? Maybe.........  
  
Hermione marched over to Malfoy's table and slammed her hands onto his table...surprising him.  
  
She looked into his steel grey eyes and said, "Look...I'm not gonnna beat around the bush. Did you or did you not have a freaky dream last night. Because the dream I had was most definitely not an everyday dream."  
  
Hermione could tell he was still surprised at his outburst but he quickly gained his composure as he smirked and said, "Why Granger.........I didn't know you had those kinds of dreams about me."  
  
Hermione could have slapped him but she just did not have the strength. "Look.........Draco...there is something going on here and I know what both you and I saw...that night in the hallway......it was, it was paranormal and if you would just listen to me maybe we would figure these things out!"  
  
There was an elongated silence in which neither of them said anything. There were no students in the hall....no professors. Just them. The calm was so tranquil it was maddening. A buzzing rung in her ears and Hermione wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of her lungs. She could not have silence.  
  
It reminded her of the night. She would never forget the night.  
  
Finally, Draco nodded. Hermione let out a breath. "Good.........I'm guessing you had my dream? The one with the king and the queen and them?" He again nodded. "SAY SOMETHING!" she yelled.  
  
"Look Gra-Hermione," he started. "Just because we're working on this little...project does NOT mean that I'm going become buddy buddy with you. I am merely here to eradicate a fly that is not leaving me be. I do not call a truce because I know after this is over I wont ever hear from you again. We hate each other...and I completely dumped you as a friend. I do not need you and you do not need me. I WILL work with you to figure this mystery out but I will NOT .........become friends with a filthy mudblood."  
  
Hermione jeered. "Stop calling me that you bastard." Draco bolted up.  
  
"I have a father!" Hermione knew bastard meant without a father...and that Draco dearly admired his.  
  
"If you call that piece of shit a father," she whispered harshly. His face was so close now she could feel the heat radiating off him.  
  
Draco smirked and said, "I guess I should be calling you a bastard...seeing as you don't have a father. Or a mother at that." Hermione's eyes did not tear. She did contort her face in anger nor did she react.  
  
Yet.  
  
She slapped him as hard in the face as she could muster. Even he stumbled backwards.  
  
"I really, really pity you. Forget it. Forget everything! If I have to live with working with a bastard like you...I'd rather not live at all." She gave him the dirtiest look she could and walked out of the hall.  
  
She still did not tear.  
  
She kept walking not knowing her destination. She thought of the awful things Malfoy had done to her. She thought of the nasty tricks he pulled. She thought of him pretending to be her friend...just to get at her.  
  
She still did not tear.  
  
When she finally somehow reached her portrait hole, she was spun around. It was Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sorry...for everything. I...I promise I won't be mean to you. Please Gra-Hermione. Please I really want to sleep again. I want...I want a friend. A real friend."  
  
She teared. 


	8. Someone new: HELP

HELP:  
  
I need another character for my story, Souls of the Damned. Would you help me?  
  
There are certain requirements but you must fill in the form if you want your character to be in Souls of the Damned. There's something I want in the character and if I cant find what I'm looking for I'll make my own. However.the best (or second best) will get a small part in the story. The character will be from another ENGLISH speaking country. NO ACCENT.  
  
But if I do like your character it will have a MAJOR part in the story. A MAJOR. Scroll down to see what you might like/benefit from.  
  
When finished please email it to me at xxXdirrtyangel89Xxx@yahoo.com  
  
Anything else I might need .I'll add it myself or ask you.  
  
Please fill out the form below for the character.  
  
Name:  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age: 16  
  
Birthday:  
  
Martial Status: (preferably single but its your choice.  
  
Personality: Gentleman, nice, mysterious, ....fill in the rest. Make him the perfect guy.  
  
Looks: MUST BE HOT.  
  
Grades in classes: (ex: Hermione is an A student. Harry probably a B)  
  
Muggle Born or Pureblood?  
  
School they previously went to:  
  
Favorite Music:  
  
Parents:  
  
House (Gryfindor, Slytherin, etc.):  
  
Friends:  
  
Popular?  
  
YOUR NAME: (You can put your sn)  
  
YOUR AGE:  
  
YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS:  
  
You can also advertise your story in my story because I will have a little bio page for you such as what stories you have written.name..and you can put the summary of your story in it too.just so you get more reviews. You can add anything you want to it.in fact you'll write it yourself. You don't have to put your real name but an email address is required.  
  
WHEN FINISHED EMAIL IT TO ME AT  
  
xxXDirrtyangel89Xxx@yahoo.com  
  
DO NOT USE MY OTHER ONE OR I WONT GET IT. 


End file.
